Sustained
by wickedworrior
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Captain America was brought back to life. As the City heals, Steve has to make a choice. Does he want to live a normal life and leave Captain America behind? Or does he want to go back to the Army? He is given options, one is to even join S.H.I.E.L.D. But the thought of a normal life, pulls him away. We are defined by our choices. (Sequel to Broken).
1. Chapter 1

_Two Days after the Battle of New York..._

New York was quiet, a rare accordance despite its name as the city that never sleeps. New York had begun to rebuild from the attack of the Chitari. S.H.I.E.L.D. is leading the way in the relief efforts, Stark Industries followed. The Avengers, the team of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They appeared and disappeared as quick as they came. Tony Stark went to work on rebuilding New York. Thor had taken Loki to Asgard to pay for his crimes. Bruce Banner left and went back to a third world country. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had fought with the Avengers went back to their duties. Clinton Barton and Natasha Romanoff were back at what they did best. The Last Avenger, Captain America was nowhere to be found. He went back to his apartment in New York. Happy to find that it wasn't destroyed.

The early morning sun was already above most of the buildings, and its rays were shining through Steve's apartment window that was next to his desk. He himself was sitting at the desk in the chair that had wheels attached to it. He was on his laptop, which he had learned to use months ago. He was reading the news. He had made himself breakfast and ate it as he read articles about some of the most pressing topics of the day. One of the three he read was about a family called the Kardashians, he also read an article on a new satellite, there was another article about the Battle of New York, but he skipped that one. He liked the one with the satellite compared to the family called Kardashians.

Steve turned off the laptop and leaned back, his ribs ached slightly, he had taken a blast of energy from a Chitari gun to the gut during the battle. He rested his hand on his hurt ribs and closed his eyes, he could still hear the people screaming. He opened his eyes and they stopped, he let a long breath leave him as he grabbed his plate and stood. He walked out of his room, through the hallway making sure to step over the creaky floor board, and entered the main living area. He looked at his kitchen, clean as usual, he never did let anything get too dirty, although he did see Dr. Enwine write down that he kept things too clean. He walked into his kitchen and he let a soft breath leave him as he turned on the water. He let it get hot and he put his dishes from the day before and the one he just used and began to wash them. The hot water rushed over the dishes and his fingers burned slightly from the heat, but he cleaned the plates as he got used to the hot water. He liked hot water, he wasn't a fan of cold water. He could handle a pool, or other water just nothing below freezing. He began washing his fork that he had just used when he had a sudden feeling that someone was in the apartment. He turned and Nick Fury was sitting in his dining room. He lowered his shoulders and relaxed, eh turned back toward the sink "Forget to use the door?" Steve asked annoyed with the lack of manners.

"Well the door was open" Fury stated calmly from the table and he made no indication of moving.

"Still could have knocked" Steve said, finishing his fork and laying out to dry on the towel laying next tot he sink. He turned to Fury as he turned off the water "But you didn't"

Fury put his hands up lazily, Steve could tell he didn't care "I'll knock next time"

Steve dried his hands and walked over toward him. Fury watched him take a seat. "You ok?" he asked

Steve glared at him and hid the fact that his ribs bothered him again "Fine, S.H.I.E.L.D. still wanting to make weapons?"

Fury scoffed and chuckled "Everyone is always making weapons Captain"

"What do you want?" Steve asked simply

Fury leaned back in his chair "To give you options Captain"

Steve sat there and waited for him to talk "And?"

Fury slightly raised and eyebrow at his annoyance. "You could stay here" he said looking around the apartment "and do what you did for a year. You could try and live a normal life in any city you want to. You can return to duty for the Unites State's Army. You can do what ever you want to do, or you could join S.H.I.E.L.D. and help us defend the world and brush up on some new ways of fighting"

Steve sat there in silence and Fury watched him closely. He hoped that he did join S.H.I.E.L.D., but he would respect his decision if he didn't. Steve nodded but stayed quiet. What did he want to do? He had options, clearly, but he didn't know what he wanted. He did want to serve, but he still wasn't sure how he could. Sure do what he did two days ago, but he fought aliens, it wasn't Nazis. Then if he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. he didn't know that kind of world, it would all be unknown to him. From what he's learned, there's no easy target that can be called bad guys. It's all about agendas now. Although he was sure there was agendas back in the forties as well, there will always be agendas. He could so some good though, maybe he could just throw himself back in and serve, then again he hadn't live normally in a long time, technically a year. Actually more like a few years, the war was a difficult time too. He didn't know what to do.

Fury exhaled softly as he stared at him as he was unreadable, eh had no idea what was going on in his head. Fury was beginning to notice the awkward silence. He began to stand, and Steve finally spoke "Join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Fury nodded a she looked down at him "Yes"

"Or live normally?"

"There is always the Army" Fury added

Steve looked at the table and nodded, he stayed silent. Fury began to walk away, when he got to the door he turned and looked at the soldier "I'll give you a week to decide, that's when the Helicarrier is leaving New York bay"

Steve listened to the door close and he was alone in his apartment. He listened to the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. He slightly scoffed and he swallowed as he leaned back in his chair and he sighed. He looked at his hands as they rested on the table, he glanced over and he saw the file that had haunted him since he opened it, laying on a pile of papers. He swallowed uncomfortably as he saw Peggy's picture in his head. He looked away and stared at the table. He clenched his jaw slightly and he looked over at the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve held the phone in his hand, he was gripping it tightly and he stared at the number on the file in front of him. He looked at the picture of her, her red lips reminded him of their kiss. He took a quick breath and he exhaled quickly. His white knuckles faulted for a second, then continued their tight grip. He wasn't sure about what to do. He could call her, talk to her, hear her voice. He longed to hear her voice, but now it wouldn't be the same. Nothing was now, everything had twisted and turned while he was under. Being awake now just made him feel sick. he remembered Enwine telling him to deal with it, Jack told him to keep going, but Steve didn't know, the obstacles just kept coming in stride.

He was just waiting for a break in the crashing waves, he couldn't see one though. He went back into the world fighting, but now it was quiet. He wasn't used to it. For a year he kept himself in his apartment, like he was hiding. He fought with a billionaire in a suit, two highly trained assassins, a God, and a experiment gone wrong; all to try and make the serum that was running through his veins. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of world he just became apart of. Now he had options, choices. He could go back to serving in the Army and that awfully tempted him. The option of becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent also had a pull on him. But what pulled on him the most was living normally. He hadn't lived normally since 1942. It's only been four years for him, but seventy for everyone else. The thought of actually getting a regular job, sparked an interest within himself. he took a breath and set the phone down. He stared at it, the table held it still as it seemed to be in stasis. Just waiting for him. He decided that would soak in all his options and think about it.

He pushed the chair back and stood. He scooted the chair back to its original position. he walked over tot he phone and placed the actual device back to its place. He turned back to the kitchen, he stood still, he eyes moved over the cleaned dishes. He took a deep breath and looked back at the phone. He shook his head and walked toward his room. he pushed the door open and stepped through the doorway. Steve stood at the entrance of his room, he walked over to his desk. He pulled the office chair out and took a seat, it squeaked slightly as he put his weight on it. He took a breath and scooted forward. He looked at his laptop, it sat quietly on his desk with a small white light blinking. He opened it and turned it on. He saw the news displayed for him to see. He saw almost every article was about the Avengers. Steve saw one that was from the President: "Welcome back Cap!". Steve almost smiled, but it slowly faded and went back to the reaches of his mind. He didn't read any of the articles, he didn't want to think about it.

Steve turned off the laptop after a few minutes on Google, but he saw no reason to stay on it. He closed the laptop with a soft clap, he pushed himself back and stood. He pushed the chair back into place and he decided to go out. He didn't have anyone to meet, he would be by himself. he was used to that though, it didn't bother him too much, yet the feeling of loneliness wasn't absent from him. He walked toward his apartment's door and opened it. He walked out and closed the door, he locked the door and put his keys into his jacket. He moved toward the elevator, he pressed the down button when he got close. He stood and waited for the elevator to arrive. A door opened to his right, he looked over and saw a young woman. She didn't look like she lived in the building. Her tight and short dress told him that, and the fact that she was stuffing money into her small purse. The elevator door opened, Steve looked away from the young woman and he stepped into it. He saw the button he wanted and pressed it. He heard the doors begin to close and he heard an increase of foot movement. He reached out and stopped the doors from closing, the young woman entered the elevator. Steve let the doors close and she took a breath of relief. "Thanks" she said.

Steve nodded "No problem" he said simply.

She looked at him and she realized who he was and she got caught staring. Steve frowned "Ma'am?"

She smiled "Your Captain America"

He shrugged "That's what they call me"

She laughed slightly "Takes me back to History class"

He raised his eyebrows slightly, she smiled "Every girl thought you were hot"

Steve looked down and tried not to blush, he nodded "They did"

She nodded "Yeah, oh and the picture doesn't do you justice, I mean look at you" she exclaimed waving her hand at him.

Steve took a breath, this was one long elevator ride. She kept her eyes on him "Man, if you wanted to I could show you some modern stuff" she said turning toward him.

Steve frowned "Modern stuff?"

"Yeah, in the forties you were all sexually depressed, I could show you some knew things" she said getting close to him.

Steve backed up slightly and he walked back into the wall. She reached over and hit the emergency stop button and the elevator stopped with a soft jerk. He chuckled nervously "Uh, ma'am"

She reached up and rubbed her across his chest and placed her hand on his cheek "You must be dying for some affection"

Steve didn't smile, he just wanted to get out of the elevator. She looked at him and her eyes seemed to be undressing him. He tried to move and she put her hand on his chest and he stopped. She got close and her body pressed against his. He felt his heart begin to race and he felt like panicking. She leaned n and kissed him, Steve felt her lips against his and they were soft, he felt her hand move down his back and grab his ass. He raised his eyebrows and he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. She didn't seem to mind "Like it rough huh" she said with a smile that made his ears become warm. He was backed up into the wall again and her hand grabbed his groin and she smiled as she held him in her hand. "I guess they enhanced you quite a bit"

Steve felt her lips touch his again and he moved her forward and slammed her up against the wall, she moaned slightly and he used the opportunity to press the emergency stop button and the elevator started again and the doors opened. he turned and walked away from her and he heard her sounds of annoyance. He saw a janitor closet and he saw it was slightly ajar, he opened it and closed it softly. He listened closely as he heard her heels clicking on the floor. She exhaled loudly "Sneaky bastard" she said and he heard her storm off. She yelled, and he was sure it was just so he may be able to hear it "FUCKER!"

Steve listened closely and she went away, he sighed in relief and he heard someone behind him. He looked back and a old janitor with a broom was standing there. He looked at him funny "What are you hiding from?"

"Most likely a hooker" Steve said with a nod.

The Janitor chuckled "Well do you mind letting me out of the closet, you kind of take up the whole door frame"

Steve nodded "Sorry" he opened the door.

The Janitor chuckled "Trust me Cap, I feel your pain"

Steve frowned, he shrugged "My neighbor has one over every weekend, a lot of noises come from his room"

Steve shook his head "Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it"

The Janitor shrugged with a smile "Well I'll leave it unlocked incase this happens again" he said with a laugh

Steve smiled and shook his head "Nice to meet you..." he said looking for his name.

"Charles" he said

Steve shook his hand "Nice to meet you Charles"

He nodded "Be careful out there Cap"

Steve nodded "I'll do my best"

Charles smiled and walked away "Good to have you back" he said

Steve walked out of the closet and he closed it. He took a deep breath, his first kiss since 1945, and it wasn't even his idea.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been to the bar before, it was where he met Jack and his friends, but now he was alone. He was sitting at the far right of the bar. He stared out of the window at the people on the street. He watched as they walked by, he saw the city slowly start coming back to life, two days and New York was still rebuilding, but most people went on with their lives. Steve was lucky that no one in the bar cared who he was. It was nice, he liked it when no one knew he was Captain America, otherwise they always got rather rude. He was surprise by that, but then they would also ask questions about World War 2, and Steve didn't care to talk about it. Especially when the question was about whether he killed anyone and how. He didn't see how that was important, then the occasional one that actually asked about what it was like in that time, he happily talked about how the forties used to be. It seemed that was all he ever talked about when someone found out he was Captain America, or he has a encounter like he did in the elevator. Steve was sitting quietly, but he knew that someone was watching him.

Steve grabbed his glass of scotch and took a long sip, he put the glass back down and he turned around on his stool. He scanned though the building, he looked at all the exits, but he didn't see anyone, he did one last scan and he turned back around and finished his glass. He smiled "You know, you could always join me"

"Well then, I wouldn't be doing my job" a voice said from behind him.

Steve nodded "So what, you're my babysitter?"

"No, I'm the guy that you'll tell me what you want to do"

"I want to drink" Steve said bluntly "In peace"

A small laugh came after that "Must be hard being Captain America, all the attention"

Steve shrugged "Honestly it's not glamorous"

"Well, hope you enjoy your drink"

Steve nodded "Could join me, I don't exactly have a lot of people to talk to"

"I'm not someone that your supposed to talked to"

"Then what are we doing then?" Steve asked to the voice as he took a long gulp.

He heard footsteps and then the stool next to him moved and someone sat on it. Steve smirked and looked to his right, it was Agent Barton. Steve watched him order a drink and he looked at him "I'm not supposed to make contact"

Steve nodded "Well, you may stay a good distance away, but I saw you yesterday"

"I'm not hiding from you" Barton said as he took a sip of his glass.

"Then who are you hiding from?" Steve asked

"That would be classified, if you were a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent I could tell you"

Steve chuckled and nodded his head "Yeah I figured"

Clint rested his arm on the bar and he kept an eye out as he glanced at Steve "You don't do much Cap"

Steve nodded "Welcome to my new life" he said bitterly

Clint shrugged "I don't know if I was given a second chance at living I wouldn't be doing nothing"

"I'm not doing nothing, I am thinking about my options"

Clint nodded and finished his glass "Options? What Army or normal life?"

Steve lightly tapped his fingers against the bar "You know the wars over"

Clint sighed "You don't look like it is, I watch you remember, you're always checking your exits, you face the door a lot. Something you're looking out for?"

"I've have trouble settling"

"Well I guess the Chitari got the feelings back up"

Steve smirked slightly "You know, if you guys would have just left the Tesseract alone, none of this would have happened"

"I didn't fish it out of the sea"

"I know, but you saw what it could do and tried to make weapons out of it"

Clint sighed "I'm not on the Council Rogers"

Steve sighed in frustration "Well, I'm not a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, yet I seem to catch your interest"

"You're Captain America" Clint said

Steve nodded "Yeah, and what if I don't want to be?"

Clint looked at him and hoped that he wasn't serious "You really willing to give it all up?"

"The plan was after the war..."

"The war is over Rogers, and you're a super soldier, let's be honest here, you were never going to have a normal life"

Steve chuckled "I never did have a normal life"

"Then you should be fine"

Steve finished his drink, he turned around "Nice talking to you Agent Barton"

Clint watched as Steve left and Clint frowned and turned to see the bartender. He gave Clint and look and he sighed a she pulled out his wallet.

Steve left the bar and walked down the sidewalk and he passed numerous people, he bumped into one and he spoke his excuse, but the man kept walking, like he wasn't even there. Steve took a breath and shook his head and kept walking. Steve put his hands into his pockets and he moved through the masses. He didn't know what he wanted, Barton was right though, in the reality of it all. He was never going to have the quiet life. It didn't stop him from thinking about it though.

Clint stepped out into the sidewalk and looked around for him, he didn't see him till he looked to the left. He saw the large mass of people, going about their lives and eh saw the brown leather coat and the look of him seemed to be depressed. Clint watched as Steve walked away from him and slowly faded into the faces of the New Yorkers.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun loomed over the city as it began to set, the bright orange glow hovered over the park. The citizens were on their way out or home, the park was quiet. The trees rustled in the wind as it moved over the fine cut grass. Steve was sitting on a bench, he was staring at the large pond that the sun shimmered over. Steve had his hands together and his arms rested on his thighs as he sat there. He glanced up and stared at the water as the orange glow rippled and moved over the water. He took a deep breath. Steve put his head back and looked up at the sky, the once white clouds were now pink, he saw the edges were red, the sun was slowly disappearing. Steve closed his eyes and he only saw Peggy, he opened them quickly and she faded away. He looked around and he didn't see anyone near him, he sat up slightly and he took a long breath and he didn't feel good. Seeing Peggy in his head made him feel sick, the fact of what he missed. He shook his head, he needed to move past that, he did, accepting that he had, that was another story.

He was given a second chance, Jack didn't even call it that, not really. He told him that maybe he wasn't supposed to be around while they built it all, but he came back to defend it. Steve scoffed at the notion, he wasn't some savior that came back from the dead. Someone already had that job, he shook his head, he didn't know what he was. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, he didn't really see a big reason for staying. He took a long breath, what was he saying, two days ago aliens attacked the city. Clearly there was plenty of reasons for him to stay around, but he didn't know if he truly wanted to. He tried to picture his life living normally with a normal job and monthly expenses. He frowned slightly, he knew he would get bored quickly, maybe he could work on a farm, he never really did any of that growing up, he wasn't exactly in the condition to do so. He tried to picture himself doing farm work, he shook his head; he wasn't a farmer.

Steve shifted slightly on the bench and his thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the bench. Steve looked to his right to see Agent Barton. Clint smiled "I lost you for a bit"

Steve didn't say anything, Clint nodded at the silence and took a seat. He leaned back in the bench "You know the park isn't a safe place after dark"

Steve looked over at him, Clint nodded "You knew that and don't care"

Steve didn't respond to it, but Clint knew he was right. He shrugged "Strong silent type?" he asked

Steve didn't even look at him and he closed his eyes and he saw Peggy again. Clint watched Steve for a moment and nodded, he moved his gaze over the ever darkening water. He lightly tapped his foot on the ground. Steve took a moment, but spoke as he stared at Peggy "What do I do?" he asked

Clint turned his head and looked at him "What ever you want, go join the Army again, serve, or live your life"

Steve opened his eyes "I wasn't asking for your opinion Agent Barton"

Clint took a breath as he was caught off guard "Right, Catholic"

Steve didn't care to speak to him, he barely knew the man. He closed his eyes again, but this time he didn't see Peggy, he saw the woman he met on the Helicarrier, Agent Romanoff. He opened his eyes and frowned "Who is she? he asked

Clint looked back over, surprised that he was actually talking to him again "Who?" he asked

"Agent Romanoff" Steve said

Clint chuckled "Easy there Cap"

Steve frowned and looked at him, Clint stared at his blank face and he realized that Steve wasn't thinking what he thought he was. He had to remember he was dealing with a guy that acted like his grandfather. "She's my partner, ah sorry, was my partner"

"Was?"

"Yeah, we haven't been partners for almost a year, we've both been doing solo missions for a bit"

"What exactly do you two do?"

Clint tilted his head "You don't know what Special Ops is do you?"

"I know what it is, I've never really done it though"

"We are sent in with a target. Kill, capture, information, protect, what ever the job requires. We spend weeks sometimes months undercover and we undermine criminal operations from within, or we just kill everyone"

Steve nodded "Stark called you two assassins"

Clint nodded "Sure, assassins, spies, whatever get the explanation across"

Steve nodded and looked away from Clint, he stared at the water as it became a dark blue, Clint kept his eyes on him. Steve leaned forward "If I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. is that the kind of stuff I'll be doing?"

Clint shrugged "Don't know, Fury usually gives you a partner and then you get missions from there. I once spent two months at a resort, sadly I was a janitor"

Steve smiled and laughed slightly "The partner?"

"Is assigned to you, you don't get to pick and choose"

Steve nodded and kept the information hovering in his head. He would think about it for a couple days. Clint sighed "So when are you going home?"

"You walking me back?" Steve asked

Clint chuckled at his words "No, yes" he said

Steve smiled and looked at the now dark water as the last bit of sun sat behind a few buildings. "I'm leaving, you don't have to follow" he said as he stood to leave, Clint sighed "You know I have to"

Steve shrugged as he walked away, he watched as the lights of the city shined and he was soon almost home. He walked down the sidewalk and he saw a large group of guys standing next to a stairway that led to a building. Steve walked past the group of men and he saw their eyes follow him closely and he shook his head and scoffed to himself. He kept walking and he noticed one or two slightly followed him. Steve turned around and they saw him see them, they stopped and Steve smirked and turned around and kept walking. He hoped that didn't cause Agent Barton any trouble. He was sure the man could handle himself and was probably on a roof somewhere. Steve got to his apartment building and he walked into the building, he walked past the front desk and he saw Charles walking toward his closet. He looked over and saw Steve, he smiled "Turning in fro the night?"

Steve nodded "I could use some peace and quiet"

"I wish my neighbor shared the notion"

Steve chuckled "Take care Charles"

"You too"

Steve walked to the elevator and he pressed the button for up and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days later...two days till Fury's visit._

Steve stood at his kitchen sink, he was washing his two day old dishes, he needed something to do. Steve moved his hands through the warm water and puled a bowl out and began to scrub off the food that was left behind. He slowly stopped thinking about cleaning the dishes and his thoughts moved toward his options. He had two days till Fury visited again, Steve still hadn't decided on what he wanted to do. He spent a day seriously considering going back to the Army. He even went into the recruitment center, but he walked out when he saw the recruiter. He left the place feeling lost, he almost did it, but he couldn't. A part of him didn't want to go back to the Army, he was a super soldier, not the random Joe that got recruited everyday. He served in World War 2 and he didn't feel like going back to a foreign country and spending time with the locals and being hated. He knew it wasn't that bad, but he didn't see himself doing it.

Again his mind drifted over the possibility of becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. It was tempting, he would be doing good, just in a different way. He soon turned his thoughts back toward a normal life. The thought of having a regular job was just as tempting. He wished Enwine was still here, and Jack. He usually counted on Jack on telling him off and how he was being stupid. He lightly smiled as he remembered him. He decided that he would think about it again, but he knew he had to make a choice. He finished the dishes and dried them, he put them away and drained the water. Steve turned and saw the phone sitting on the stand next tot he couch, he thought about Peggy. He frowned slightly and he walked over to the phone and he quickly put in the number and he hit send and put the phone to his ear and he listened to the ring. He listened to it and then someone picked up. Steve felt his heart stop and he froze, he felt cold, he felt his throat tighten slightly. Then a young voice spoke "Hello?"

Steve frowned, it wasn't Peggy. "Hi" he spoke

"Who is this?"

"Yes, um I called trying to reach a Margaret Carter?"

"Um, the lady that lived here before me was put into a home, she also isn't in Europe anymore"

"Where is she?"

"I think she went to America, D.C. I believe"

Steve took a breath "Thank you, and sorry"

"It's ok, what was your name again?"

"Steven" Steve said

"Well nice talking to you Steven, hoped I helped"

"You have, thank you. Sorry to bother you"

Steve hung up and he lowered his head and a wave of relief washed over him. He took a seat on his couch and put his head back and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, it wasn't Peggy, a part of him was sad that it wasn't her and another was grateful, he would have had no idea what to say if it was her. She was in D.C., S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters was in D.C. Steve lightly tapped his hand against his thigh and nodded. He got to his feet and he went to his bedroom. He walked in and went straight to his desk. He opened a drawer and he pulled out his large sketch book. He put it on the laptop and he looked over and saw his compass that had a picture of Peggy in it. He reached over and opened it. He stared at the old photo and he smiled slightly and he closed it and put it into his pocket. He went to his closet and pulled it open. He looked for some clothes, he grabbed enough for a couple of days. He found a large pack and he stuffed the clothes into it and he gathered his other utensils that helped him keep his hygiene in order. He walked back into the main room and stuffed the plastic bag that he stored them in into the bag. He turned and he saw Clint standing at his door. Steve didn't react to him being there "It doesn't occur to you guys to knock does it?"

Clint leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms "Where are you going Captain?"

"D.C. you know see the sights"

"Really?" Clint asked, not believing him for a second.

Steve stopped and he still had his sketch book to pack and he held it in his hands. He sighed "I am going to go see Peggy"

Clint's eyes widened "She's like ninety"

Steve chuckled "So am I"

"Yeah, but you look like you're still thirty"

"I need to see her" Steve said as he put the sketch book into the bag. Clint walked forward slightly "I know you can do what ever you want, but really. You want to see her, do you even know her situation?"

Steve huffed a breath of annoyance "I would if you told me anything"

"She's not really in her right state of mind"

Steve frowned "What do you mean?"

Clint forced a breath and he shook his head "She has..." he stopped her didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"What?" Steve asked and his mind instantly thought of all the things older people suffer from "Dementia, Alzheimer's, what?" Steve snapped

Clint backed away slightly "Alzheimer's" he said simply.

Steve lowered his head and he remembered reading about it, he took a breath "I need to see her"

"She may not even remember you" Clint said, rather harshly to.

Steve took a breath and he sighed "I don't care"

Clint frowned "Really, come on. What if she remembers you then forgets mid conversation?"

Steve took a moment to answer, he put his hands together and he lightly rubbed them together "I'll deal with it"

Clint stared at him and shook his head "I don't think its a good idea"

"Well I am not inclined to listen to your ideas Agent Barton" Steve said zipping up the bag. Clint cursed under his breath "Ok, you go see her, then what?"

"I decide" Steve said

"Decide what?" Clint asked bluntly

"What I want to do with my life"

Clint nodded, he turned around "I have to follow you"

Steve nodded and pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He walked past him, Clint watched him closely and followed. Steve grabbed his keys "You have a car?" Steve asked.

Clint chuckled "Next best thing, I think you've heard of them, Quinjet"

"Yeah, let's hope a God doesn't shoot us out of the sky" Steve added

Clint smirked, he knew what he was referring to "I was having a bad day"

Steve nodded "So it was planned"

Clint opened the door and nodded "yeah, even to where we crashed" he said with a smile

Steve breathed a laugh and he walked through the door. Clint nodded "Yeah, I even chose which blast to get hit by" he said softly, not expecting Steve to hear it.

"I doubt that one Barton" Steve said from the hallway.

Clint clicked his tongue "Me too".


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fury**_

The Helicarrier was hovering high above New York. The large white clouds below it and gave it good cover even though it had its stealth mode on. The sun was high in the sky and the personnel were busy running data from the Triskelion. A constant flow of information came and went from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Fury was sitting in the conference room, he was reading reports; his boring part of the job. He closed one and went right into the other, he was running five different operations happening in different parts of the world. He was reading about the logistics of missiles and the regulations of launching one, but his mind was on Rogers. He was going to see him in two days, to find out what he was deciding on doing. He hoped that he considered joining S.H.I.E.L.D., but from their last conversation he didn't seem convinced on anything. He had Agent Barton looking after him, a easy job for Clint since he wasn't cleared for field duty. Having Loki in his head was something that he couldn't shake off quickly. He actually wasn't even aloud to do anything, but Fury trusted that he could look at after Rogers.

Fury thought back to Dr. Enwine and what he said about Rogers. Fury was following his advice to a point, he was letting Rogers figure things out himself, but he didn't want him doing anything shocking. Fury closed the report in his hand and the door opened. He looked up to see Agent Hill walking in. "Director" she stated calmly.

"Hill" Fury said standing to his feet. Hill waited for him to pass her till she followed him. They left the conference room and entered the bridge. Fury looked out of the main window and at the sea of fluffy white clouds below. Hill was in pace with him, he didn't look at her "Update" he stated

"Two operations were successful"

"Good, report from Barton?"

Hill paused slightly "He said that they were out drinking"

Fury didn't stop moving, but he frowned slightly "If I remember I told him not to make contact"

Hill sighed "Rogers spotted him, I think we keep underestimating Rogers' capabilities"

"Well he may be a little green on espionage, but he isn't on the fact of being aware of his surroundings"

"How's his stress levels?" Hill asked

Fury took a moment to answer "I would say relaxed, but not comfortable"

Hill took a breath as they rounded a corner "When do you get his answer?"

"Two more days, I hope he chooses to be active in this world"

"Uh, sir isn't being normal being active?"

"Yes, but Captain America has plenty of fight left in him, we just need to give him a little push"

"What if he pushes back?"

"Then we adjust, support him in anything he chooses"

"So if he decides to be normal, what, we keep following him around till he get's old?"

"If we have to, I believe there are still more threats out there besides whatever came through that portal. Trouble always comes around"

Hill nodded "Yes sir, but after New York, do you really think everyone is ready to focus on things at the moment and not on future invasions?"

"The Governments can focus on preparing for whatever comes next, we need to focus on protecting everyone else, letting lone warlords just do whatever they want isn't the way to do that"

"Romanoff is waiting for her orders" Hill said

Fury nodded "They're in progress"

Hill nodded "They have been in progress since you took her out of Russia"

"Well things change"

Hill and Fury got to the lower hangar, Hill stopped "Romanoff get's a little restless if we don't give her anything"

Fury nodded "I know, that's why she's so effective, ready to go right after a mission, she stays busy."

"Have you told her that Barton wasn't cleared for field work, or any work really?"

"Not yet, tell her to rest up"

"I told her that after the Battle of New York"

Fury looked back at her "Then tell her she has a new assignment in the works, the fine details are just being made"

Hill frowned at him "What are you up to?"

Fury shrugged "Something that could help us in a lot of ways"

Hill watched Fury walk away and she nodded and turned on her heels and walked toward the training room, Romanoff is there constantly.

 _ **Steve**_

The rumbling of the Quinjet shook his legs as he sat in the co-pilot seat. Clint was clicking switches and pushing buttons and Steve didn't really know what he was doing. Clint set the Quinjet to Auto-pilot and let go of the controls and leaned back and crossed his arms. He took a breath, it was going to be at least a few hours to get to D.C. He didn't know if he could sit there for that long and not say anything to Steve. Steve kept his eyes on the controls and looked at all the switches and buttons. He studied them and put them next to his knowledge from books and he understood the basics of it. The silence went on and on and Clint was slowly becoming uncomfortable, as Steve was keeping himself busy with studying the controls and going through his head what was which. Clint sighed and looked at Steve, he looked focused on the controls "What's going on in there?" Clint blurted

Steve came out of his thoughts and looked at Clint "What?" he asked

Clint smiled nervously "What is going on in your head?"

Steve frowned "I was studying the controls"

"That all?"

"Yes, what were you expecting?"

Clint shrugged "Don't know, wondering thoughts, woman"

Steve frowned slightly "I'm only interested in seeing Peggy, that's it"

"Really?" Clint said in disbelief "You're telling me that you aren't thinking about any other women?"

Steve shrugged "I don't know a lot anymore"

Clint clicked his tongue "I need to take you out"

"I've been out" Steve said uninterested.

Clint shook his head "With someone your age"

Steve smiled "I am ninety remember"

Clint rolled his eyes "You are thirty years old, I'm a little older. I need to take you out and get you a woman"

Steve chuckled, that reminded him of what Bucky used to say to him. He frowned slightly as he thought about Bucky and he saw him falling away from him. Clint noticed Steve's change in mood "What?" he asked

Steve shrugged off the question "Nothing, just memories"

Clint nodded "Well when we get to D.C. we are going out before we go see Peggy"

Steve opened his mouth to object, but Clint put out his hand up "We're going, that's the end of it"

Steve rolled his eyes and looked back at the controls, Clint chuckled "Don't tell me you're scared"

Clint watched Steve's eyes jolt to him and give him a look, Clint shrugged "What?"

"I'm not scared to go out"

"How about ask a woman for her number?"

Steve was silent on that one and he paused, he didn't really know what to say. Clint raised his eyebrows in anticipation for what he was going to say. He smiled "You've never asked a girl for her number?"

"I've watched Bucky do it plenty of times"

Clint shook his head "Watching is not the same as doing it for yourself"

"I'm not looking for the type of girl from a bar"

"Maybe you find one that isn't looking for a guy at a bar, just going out and happens to run into someone like you?"

Steve frowned "That doesn't make sense, I'm at the bar"

"But so is she"

Steve took his eyes off of Clint and looked around, he sighed "That still doesn't make any sense" he looked out of the canopy, Clint chuckled "You'll see when I have you go ask a girl for her number"

Steve's eyes shot toward him "I am not going up and asking for a girl's number"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to be in a relationship right now"

"You're not taken" Clint objected

Steve gave him a look "I wouldn't know what to do"

"That's why I am going to coach you"

Steve took a deep breath "I don't need coaching"

Clint almost burst out laughing "Really, it's not the forties, it's 2012"

"Again, I do not need a coach"

"Okay, what are you going to say to her?"

"I would introduce myself"

Clint nodded "Okay, what next?"

"Make conversation"

"How?" Clint asked, he was looking for details.

"I don't know, I would make it up once I see her"

"Okay, what if she gives you body language that tells you she likes you?"

"I'm not looking for a one night stand Barton"

Clint shrugged "I didn't say you were"

"Well you were implying it"

"It's what we do nowadays"

"Well I'm not doing it okay" Steve said firmly

Clint sighed "Good luck finding a girl"

Steve watched as Clint ended the conversation with crossed arms and by closing his eyes. Steve took a deep breath "I'm not interested in dating right now"

"Clearly" Clint said bluntly with his eyes closed.

Steve shook his head and unbuckled himself and climbed out of the co-pilot seat. He walked back toward the back of the Quinjet. He took a deep breath, his hand went through his hair. He was beginning to regret taking Agent Barton with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue skies were above the Quinjet as it landed in the airport. The Quinjet landed with a soft thud and the ramp released and lowered slowly. Steve stood at the top of the ramp as it placed itself onto the concrete. He stepped down the ramp and his boots thudded against the metal, he came out of the shade of the Quinjet and the sun beamed down at him. He squinted slightly as his eyes adjusted to the quick flash of light. He looked to the left and he didn't know why he was expecting someone, but there wasn't a soul in sight. Steve took a deep breath, he had his bag hung over his shoulder, he swallowed as he remembered coming out of the Quinjet and being introduced to the Helicarrier and Agent Romanoff. He felt someone lightly smack his arm, he looked to see Barton. He smiled "Keep up Captain"

Steve watched him walk toward a black car that was fifty feet away, he took a breath and looked around the area again, no one in sight. He turned and followed Clint toward the car. Steve could feel the heat of the sun on his neck, he got close to the car and Clint was already opening the diver side door. Steve frowned "Did someone know we were coming?"

Clint sighed "I called ahead, got us a ride, unless you want to walk to the nursing home" he jested

Steve titled his head "I could have walked" he said opening the door and climbing into the passenger side. Clint chuckled and shook his head, his sunglasses on his face slid down slightly and he got into the car and pulled the door close. Steve had his bag placed in the back seat and he was pulling his seat buckle across his chest as Clint put the keys into the ignition. He put the car in drive and put his foot on the gas. Steve kept himself busy by staring out the window. He got lost in his thoughts, from the War all the way to seeing Loki. He kept himself busy thinking about all of it. He was still trying to decide on what he wanted to do. He wanted to see Peggy though, he would make his choice after he saw her.

Clint spent his time driving, his mind not going too far from the wheel. He took a right as the light turned green, Steve felt the car go over a bump and he thought back to what it felt like to run over a bump in Germany. Clint glanced at him. He frowned slightly and his eyes went back tot he road. He took a deep breath, but his fingers lightly tapped the wheel quickly. Clint felt cold, he could feel sweat running down his face, he took a slow breath and he felt the cold metal touch his chest. He inhaled and he felt the invasion and how he felt useless to it. Steve glanced at Clint, and he looked like he was running a marathon. "Agent Barton?" Steve asked

Clint didn't respond, he was focusing on the road, but his mind felt like he wasn't in it. He gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white and the rubber of wheel slightly squeaked as he moved his hands a she held onto it. Steve frowned and he moved his arm and Clint grabbed it and pulled it back and he punched Steve in the face. Steve was taken off guard, and as the moment of confusion, Clint grabbed his head and pushed him forward, into the dashboard. Steve grunted as his face smashed into it. He came around and he grabbed Clint's hand and shoved it away. Clint turned the car sharply and he pulled out a knife and he put it to Steve's throat. Steve stopped moving as the cold steel lightly moved as the car came to a stop. Steve looked at Clint and his face was stern and had no emotion. Steve held his breath "Agent Barton?" he asked loudly

Clint stared at him and his eyes were cold and steadily growing a pale blue. Steve took a quick breath "Clint!" he said loudly

The feeling of being cold went away and Clint closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. He opened them and eh saw that he had a knife to Steve's throat. He looked in horror a she let go of the knife and it clattered against the main console. Steve exhaled and put his hand to his throat. There was a fine cut along his throat. He took it away and a small amount of blood was on his palm. Clint put both his hands on the wheel and gripped it tightly. He closed his eyes as he shivered uncontrollably, he groaned slightly and he was shivering. He took a long breath as he shuttered. Steve looked at him "Barton?" he asked

Clint opened his eyes and looked at him. Steve gave him a look "Not allowed in the field right now?" he asked

Clint exhaled and took a deep breath and he spoke and his voice was husky "Yeah"

"I'm driving" Steve said

Clint nodded "Okay" he said through a breath.

Steve nodded and he unlocked the doors and he pushed his door open. He walked around the car and opened the driver side. Clint looked at him. Steve offered his hand and Clint took it and he helped him out of the car. Steve set him against the rear door. Clint leaned against the car and he took a deep breath and exhaled as his hands went to his eyes. He groaned "I thought it stopped" he said helplessly

Steve frowned "Here" he moved Clit slightly and opened the door "Lay down for a bit, always helped me"

Clint took his hands away from his eyes and looked at Steve. He nodded "Thanks" he said sadly

Steve watched Clint climb into the back of the car and lay down. "Use my bag for a pillow" Steve said

Clint nodded as he moved the large duffle bag behind him and rested his head against it. He relaxed and exhaled. Steve walked around and closed every door and he climbed into the driver side. He closed the door and put his seat buckle on. He put the car in drive and he got back onto the road and into the traffic. Steve took a left and Clint sighed heavily "There's a safe house close by, Fury isn't using it at the moment, we can stay there"

Steve nodded "Where is it?"

"Near the suburbs a few blocks away from the Lincoln Memorial"

Steve nodded, he knew what he was talking about. He took a right and he drove on toward the safe house.

Clint laid in the back silently and he closed his eyes for long periods of time and he opened them. He felt his head as it seemed to pulse. He took a sharp breath as the pain hit him hard. Steve glanced back at him "How long?" he asked

Clint opened his eyes and looked at Steve "Since the Battle of New York"

Steve nodded as he kept his eyes on the road "Getting any help?"

"Yeah" Clint said, nodding.

"How's that going?"

"He's a piece of shit"

Steve chuckled slightly "Want to talk about it?" he asked, being careful on what he wanted to say.

Clint frowned at him "No, I don't need your help"

Steve titled his head and he wasn't going to argue "Okay, I think we're coming up on it" he said, changing the subject.

Clint sat up slightly "I need to go in first, I have clearance, you don't"

Steve nodded and he pulled into a driveway of a seemingly nice house. He put the car in park and he opened the door. Clint sat up and he pushed the door open with his foot and he pulled himself out of it. Steve walked back and grabbed his bag. Clint walked toward the front door. He knocked on the door five times, then grabbed the knob and shook it twice and then knocked five times again. Steve walked up the stairs tot he porch and stood behind Clint. The door unlocked and then a panel on the side of the house opened and it was a scanner. Clint put his hand on it. It scanned it hand and the door swung open. Clint looked at Steve "Welcome to our humble abode"

Steve looked at the house and he nodded "Not bad"

Clint smirked "Well this isn't the safe house"

Steve frowned "Then why are we here?"

Clint sighed "Follow me" he said walking into the house. Steve followed and he heard the door slam behind him. He looked back and he sighed. He turned his head and followed Clint to the living room. he watched as Clint walked over to a picture on the wall and he moved it aside and he put his faced close tot he wall and it scanned his entire face, plus his eyes. The floor made a loud clap and the floor opened up and there were stairs that led downward. Steve looked at Clint "Not bad at all"

Clint chuckled "Come on Cap"

Steve watched Clint start walking down the stairs, Steve looked around at the perfect house and he took a deep breath and followed Agent Barton. The opening closed as he got further down the stairs. He got to the bottom and another house was before him, "A house under a house"

Clint put his hands on his waist "yeah, not to shabby"

Steve smiled "Not at all"

Clint sighed "There's a room at the end of the hall, you can take that"

Steve frowned "What about you?"

Clint looked at him "Me, I'm go do what I was assigned to do. Do not make contact, and just watch"

Steve nodded "See you later"

Clint chuckled "No you won't"

Steve watched Agent Barton leave on that note and he took a deep breath. he was in a house, underground. Not too crazy for him. He walked back toward the room, he wasn't going to unpack completely, but he needed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The pencil glided over the paper as Steve guided it with his hand. He lightly drew over the paper, he shaded in the picture he drew. The lead in the pencil slightly darkening the paper. Steve's eyes looked over his work as he continued to shade. He liked drawing, it was peaceful. He was able to think, he used it as a time to work through problems in his head. He wasn't really paying any attention to what he was drawing, he was just thinking and becoming lost in his thoughts as his hand drew whatever was on his mind that he didn't even know what he was really thinking about.

His thoughts went from the War, to the Battle of New York, to Bucky. Steve blinked and the picture became relevant to him. He sat back and looked at what he had drawn and barley paid any attention to. He stared at a picture of the Helicarrier, it was the part that he almost flew out of. He would have too, if he hadn't grabbed that wire. Steve continued to study his drawing and in the far corner he drew the mind controlled S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that was shooting at him. He even drew the muzzle flash.

Steve took a deep breath and tore the page out of his sketch book and tear it in half. He crumble dup the pieces of paper and sighed. He tossed the paper into the waste bin. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and looked around the safe house that he was in, he thought about it a bit. The fact that is was under a house in an unexciting neighborhood, made him think about where else they had ones. Steve stood and walked over to the main living area, it was a simple couch and a chair. Steve laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He was tired, even though he had slept the night before, he never felt rested. He didn't know why, but he had a good guess as to why.

Time passed slowly in the safe house, Steve didn't know why he wasn't visiting Peggy yet, but a part of him was waiting for Agent Barton to show up because he got bored. Which Steve knew he wouldn't, maybe he was just hiding from the fact that he could see Peggy. His heart panicked as soon as he thought of her, her reaction to seeing him after all these years, even though it felt like yesterday to him. If anything, a part of him hoped she didn't recognize him, but he knew she would. Peggy may be old and sick, but he doubted that she would have forgotten a friend. If she did, then he wouldn't mind too much, even thought it would hurt, maybe it was better if she didn't see him.

What was the purpose of seeing her, it's not like he could have a life with her. That time had long past, Steve was just holding onto his memories. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They stared up at the ceiling, which was really the floor of the house he was under. He closed his eyes again and thought that he would catch a few minutes of sleep.

 _ **Clint**_

Being on baby sitter duty was starting to make him a little stir crazy, but he understood why he wasn't in the field. He almost slit Steve's throat in the car, what if he did that in the middle of a mission? It wouldn't be good, he was sitting in the attic of a house across the street, the people living in the house were on vacation, they wouldn't mind if he used the attic to watch the safe house. He closed his eyes for a second and eh heard Loki laughing, he quickly opened his eyes and took a sharp breath. He shook his head as he could feel the back of his head tingle. He wished it was out of his head, but it wasn't. He hadn't had an episode in a long time, till he was in the car, he was hoping that it had stopped, but it hadn't. When it came back, it really came back. He was having thoughts about killing Fury and Nat. He knew it was Loki's influence. He really wished Thor let him put an arrow between his eyes. He didn't argue though, he just pictured it.

Clint looked back at the house, he took a deep breath. He was getting a tired, but he wasn't going to sleep. Clint grabbed his feet and he lifted them up against the small wooden seat that was next to the chair that he brought up from the living room. He leaned back and tried to relax. He was starting to dose off when he heard a door open. He sat up and he saw Steve, he walked out of the house and the door closed behind him. Clint got to his feet and went to go follow him.

Clint was soon on the sidewalk following Steve, the guy liked to walk a lot. Clint stayed a good distance away, even he couldn't see him. Clint walked past a house that had a family in the front yard, he watched as the mother happily hugged her two small boys. Clint glanced toward Steve and he was standing still and his head went from side to side as he scanned the houses. Clint frowned as he saw Steve lower his head, he kept watching as Steve raised his head after a long moment and continued to walk.

Steve felt the sway in his hips as he walked, how his feet planted themselves firmly on the sidewalk and his knees supported his weight. He stopped walking and took a long breath, he looked straight up as he put his head back. He stared up into the clouds and the darkening sky beyond. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he pictured himself back in the base and he was standing at a long table. There were shields laid out, he opened his eyes back to the clouds. Steve lowered his head and looked at the houses up and down the street. He tried to picture himself living in one of the houses, waking up in the morning to get the newspaper, having neighbors. Mowing the lawn, cleaning the house, cooking in the kitchen. Sleeping in a bed at night, a soft bed that he never really got used to. It was his goal after the war to have such a thing, but he knew it would have been different, but there would have been some form of peace about it.

It was time for him to truly move on, he needed to see Peggy. Not tonight though, the next day. After that, Fury was going to visit and ask the question. Steve turned around and started to walk back toward the safe house, he saw the house with a family on the front yard and they were having a good time. Steve wished he had that life, but he didn't know if he really needed it. Jack told him that maybe he's not done, that he was just getting started. Steve took a deep breath with the thought weighing heavily on him as he slowly made his way back to the safe house. He knew Agent Barton was somewhere, he just didn't know where.

Steve got to the porch of the safe house and he slowly walked up the small steps and he grabbed the handle of the door. He pulled it open and walked into the house that had a secret beneath it. He walked down the steps that led to the secret building below, he came to the main area and his eyes scanned over everything. He noted that nothing had moved since he had been gone. He walked forward and sat down on the couch that he was too big for. He sat down and he faced the entrance, he stared at it as he sat there. He was busy thinking, he didn't care to move as he slowly began to drift off to sleep. His eyes shutting and slightly opening as he took in deep breaths. Soon his eyes closed completely and he was asleep, sitting on the couch and staring at the entrance, the only way he could sleep.

The short walk was over and Clint was back in the attic and he stared out the window and watched the house. He frowned as he thought more and more about what Steve was doing. He didn't look happy, he never looked happy. Clint made a mental note to put that in his report. He was soon in a comfortable position, his legs were up and he was leaning back in the chair. He took a deep breath and his eyes closed. The sounds of night were all that filled his ears as time went on. Clint had fallen asleep, his arms were crossed and his chin was lightly resting on his chest.

He breathed steadily and his chest rose and fell, then he heard a sinister laugh and he opened his eyes and shot upward, he looked around. Sweat was running down the side of his face and down his back. He blinked as his eyes burned from keeping them open too long. He took a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. The feeling of someone in his head slowly faded, he swallowed and his throat was dry. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his head as it throbbed. He took deep breaths and clenched his jaw as his eyes filled with tears. He just wanted it to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was high in the sky, the streets were full of vehicles and constant chaos of the city. Steve was standing in the parking lot of the nursing home where Peggy was staying. He was standing against the car that Agent Barton and he himself came in. He was holding the keys in his hands as the heat of the sun radiated off the car. He wasn't sweating, but he felt a bit sick. He took a deep breath as he stared at the doors that led to the person her wanted to see the most, but was afraid to talk to. He lightly squeezed the keys in his hand, the keys lightly dug into his palm. He took a deep breath and his eyes slowly shut, he was gathering the courage to go in. He was sure that Agent Barton was probably watching him, Steve didn't know why he couldn't move. He was right there, it was his chance to see Peggy, he was there, but now a part of him didn't want to. A part of him just wanted to remember Peggy, not see her and face the fact that it's been seventy years.

His mind wanted to keep it in the forties, but Steve knew that she wasn't dead, and keeping her as memories, when he had a chance to talk to her felt wrong. He still didn't feel like going in, if anything, he wanted to get back in the car and go back to New York. He swallowed and his throat tightened slightly as he felt a level of anxiety. He took a deep breath, he held it for a few seconds then expelled it. The nursing home was before him and the small amount of shade covered the asphalt from the building, Steve stayed in the heat, he just stared at the building. He was leaning against the car, it was burning, but he couldn't move. He shook his head and felt ashamed of himself. Peggy was a friend, and she was alive, she was not the case like Howard, who had been dead long before he woke up. Peggy was alive, and he had a chance to speak with her, but the part of him that didn't want to, he knew why. He'd had enough pain, he didn't want anymore.

Steve sniffed as he turned around and grabbed the handle of the door. Steve looked up slightly and Agent Barton was standing there. Steve was slightly startled by him, he quickly dismissed him though and went to open the door. Clint stared at him as the door opened. Steve felt the last remaining cold air from the air conditioner float up to him as it was overtaken by mugged heat. Clint saw Steve's eye shift toward him, but they quickly went away, Clint could tell what was bothering him. "Just going to leave?" he asked

Steve stopped, his hand was on the open door, his eyes looked at Agent Barton "I can't do it" Steve admitted.

Clint tilted his head "Something that Captain America can't do?"

Steve's face went cold and he glared at him "Don't call me that"

Clint frowned "Why? You are Captain America"

Steve tightened his grip on the door "Not anymore"

"What? Just like that, you're just going to throw it away?"

"I'm done, I can't do this anymore"

Clint knew what he meant, he took a breath "Well, we need you Cap"

"No you don't, in the battle of New York, that was all I was good for"

"I had a bow"

"I have a shield" Steve said

Clint chuckled and nodded "Touché" Clint put his hands on his hips "Look, I may not have been registering much for a while those few days, but I saw you. You saved a building full of people, you gave me and Nat support, you could have been like Thor, Hulk, or Stark, listening to orders, but doing their own thing. But you weren't, you helped"

"They helped too" Steve said

Clint smiled "Right there, is why we need you. You see the value in everyone, even if one of them just smashes"

Steve looked down slightly, he took a breath and looked at him "I have never had a problem with fighting, I've always had a problem with doing nothing"

Clint stayed silent, he didn't know what to say at the moment. Steve swallowed "I always wanted to serve, now I have. I just want to know if I can live without it"

Clint nodded "I've thought of the same thing, it takes a toll Cap, I won't lie"

"Then why don't you stop?" Steve asked

Clint took a moment to answer "I guess, I know deep down that I can do some good, and I like doing it. Still makes it worth it to me, when that stops, then I'll quit"

Steve took a breath, he looked back at the building. Clint kept his eyes on him and he could tell he was thinking. Steve took a breath, Barton was right. Even if he wanted to stop, he really liked being in that battle, not for the exhilaration of it, or the glory, just seeing everyone he was able to save, it made the nightmares worth it.

Steve took a deep breath "You'll be here when I get back?" Steve asked

"If you want me to be?" Clint said

Steve nodded "I'll be right back"

Clint smirked slightly as Steve began to walk toward the building. "Want me to take you to that bar" Clint called after him.

Steve turned slightly, but kept walking "Depends on the outcome of this"

Clint nodded, Steve turned back toward the building and he got to the doors. He put his hand on the handle and took a breath, he gripped the handle slightly and pulled the door open.

 _ **Fury**_

The Helicarrier hovered over New York, it was quiet. The personnel within it were as busy as ever, Fury was standing in the conference room. He was staring at the screen on the wall, the small flashing lights of the small button on the side of it, the console that ran the things. Fury glanced over at the console, he took a few steps toward it and he put his hand on the console. He pressed a few buttons and video footage came up. Fury looked at the screen and he saw the file, he pressed another button and the video began to play. After if buffered, it took off. The footage was captured during the Battle of New York. The video flicked as it moved to a different camera source, this one was looking over the overpass next to Grand Central Station. Fury watched as he saw the Chitari moving down the overpass toward the two figures in the distance.

Fury kept watching as the feed zoomed and magnified, he saw Romanoff and Barton. They were working together as usual. He saw Romanoff unload four rounds into a Chitari and it fell over. Barton fired a arrow and it hut one in the chest, then the arrow flashed and exploded. Fury watched as the two agents took down any Chitari that got too close, but Fury saw that more were coming. He crossed his arms as he watched them fight. He saw Romanoff fire and she dove over her cover and rolled, as she came up and grabbed on of their weapons and angled it up as it fired. She fired her weapon into its chest. Clint slid over the car he was using for cover and he fired a arrow and he kicked one in the chest. He quickly loaded another arrow and let it loose. Barton grabbed another arrow and he knelt down and stabbed the Chitari he kicked in the eye. He pulled the arrow out and went to fire.

Romanoff turned and shot two more as they closed in from behind. The two Agents were soon being overwhelmed and being attacked from all sides. Fury knew the outcome of the fight, but it still worried him. He wasn't given too much Intel on what happened down there. Just when it seemed that they might be overwhelmed, sudden a figure in blue came over the railing of the overpass and he landed with sure footing. He came forward and Barton was about to be shot when he blocked the blast with his shield and punched the Chitari in the face and hit another in the ribs with the edge of his shield. Romanoff shot two more, Rogers turned and he ran, he slid across the ground and came up, blocking three blasts of energy as they went toward Romanoff. He stood up in one swift motion and threw his shield. The famous shield flew through the air and hit the three Chitari who fired at Romanoff one after the other. Rogers kicked another off the overpass. He turned and caught the shield as it came back to him, he quickly put it back on his arm, he ran and dove. He rolled and came up and grabbed a car door and threw it at two Chitari. Rogers blocked another blast and he went to assist Barton and he jumped and twisted through the air and kicked two across the face. Their heads snapped to the right and they fell over.

Fury made a noise of interest as the three of them took them out quickly, almost an unworldly speed, Romanoff facing one side and Barton another. Rogers adjusted and fought both fronts, helping out the agents when they needed it. The video stopped and Fury smiled softly, he turned and Romanoff was standing in the doorway. "You wanted to see me sir" she said

Fury nodded "Yes, have a seat Romanoff" he said looking back at the screen and what he just witnessed.

Natasha took a moment, then swiftly took a seat at one of the many chairs. She didn't lean forward in interest or lean back in her usual presence, she stayed sitting up with perfect posture. She put her hand on the table and lightly tapped her fingers in a small rhythm. Fury was used to hearing the soft tapping, he turned toward her. She didn't stop tapping, and he didn't expect her to. Fury saw her eyes watching him, reading him. He took a seat and he was directly across from her. He saw her eyes shift to the screen slightly, then went right back to staring at him. Natasha took a small breath then Fury spoke. "I know you expected to be in the field sooner" he said

She nodded slightly "I just figured that I would be needed elsewhere"

Fury gave her a nod, his eye shifted slightly "I am figuring out what to do with you"

Natasha frowned slightly "I don't understand" she said plainly.

"With Barton's situation"

"He's fine" she said

Fury paused slightly "No he isn't, Barton knows that he is not allowed in the field till he passes the psych evaluation."

Natasha stayed quiet, even though she wanted to protest. Fury took the silence as allowing him to speak again "Since you are in top condition, I am trying to figure out whether to put you on a solo mission or assign a new partner to you"

Natasha stayed silent, a new partner, the very words made her heart beat faster. She hated new partners, they never liked her either. She couldn't blame her, the only person who ever worked well with her was Clint. She didn't say anything to help his decision. Fury watched her and he saw her eyes shift slightly, she was very good at hiding things, he could barely notice if anything bothered her, but he knew the new partner remark made her angry. "So you see the predicament, also I have to decide where I want you"

Natasha couldn't resist "I can work alone, I am efficient alone"

"I'm not questioning your efficiency Romanoff, but you always worked better with a partner, you could get things done faster. not to mention you could always do more, if I let you be alone, I now you'll get things done, but they will be undercover missions."

"Sir, Nick, come on" she said

Fury titled his head and smirked slightly "That is all Romanoff, you will find out what I have for you in a few days"

Natasha nodded without protest, she stood and walked out of the room. She made her way toward the training room, she needed to get rid of some stress.

Fury stood to his feet and turned back toward the screen, he took a deep breath and thought about ti for a while, then nodded with a small smile on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve entered the nursing home, he smelled that usual health building smell. He stood in the entrance for a few moments as he noted that it was nice. The few moments he stood still was enough to have a woman from a counter ask what he wanted. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked toward the desk "Yes" he said making his way to it. The woman was smiling at him and was waiting for the rest. Steve noticed that he was supposed to keep speaking and he placed his hand on the large counter. "I am looking for a Margret Carter, I was told she was staying here" he said with a slight frown.

The woman pressed a few keys and stared at the computer screen as she searched the name "You mean Peggy right?" She asked

Steve nodded a she gulped softy "yes"

She smiled "Looks like you caught her on a good day" she said, her white teeth shining next to her red lips.

Steve smiled "Can you take me to her room?"

"Sure, I hope you can remember where it is afterwards, I can't show you every time"

Steve didn't want to sound boastful "I have a good memory"

She walked past him and he could have sworn she moved her eyes up and down at him while she could. He followed her and he took a left then a right. She led him to a room and the door was cracked "Here she is"

Steve nodded and looked at the woman "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" she said back to him and walked away, giving his ass a good stare as she walked away.

Steve put his hand on the door and turned it into a fist and knocked on the door. He heard a familiar voice come from behind it "Come in, nice to hear someone knock for once"

Steve smiled slightly as he noted that she sounded the same, he pushed the door open and walked in. He came around a corner and he saw her. She was lying in e bed with the covers up to her chest, her arms were out over the white blanket, her dark brown hair had turned to a steel grey. He saw her face, it was Peggy. but she was much older. Peggy's eyes widened, she opened her mouth "Steve?" she asked through a breath. Steve nodded "Yeah Peg" he said

Peggy closed her mouth and tears came to her eyes "You're alive!" she said as tears formed in her eyes. Steve saw a chair next to her bed and he quickly took a seat, Steve took her hand, she gasped as he did, she was probably thinking she was dreaming. "It's been so long" she sobbed.

Steve gave her a soft smile "I've missed you" he said as tears started to blur his vision. Peggy sobbed, Steve gave her a smile and held back a sob. He didn't know what to say to her, he just stared at her as she smiled at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Steve leaned forward and rested his head at her side and she put her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his blonde hair that was still in the style it was in the forties. He felt tears burn his eyes and fall down into the blanket. Peggy calmed herself down and wiped the tears away.

Steve lifted his head and he spoke "I missed our dance" he said

Peggy laughed slightly, Steve smiled and tears fell down his cheeks. He kissed Peggy's hand and took a deep breath. Peggy's fingers ran through his hair, and she lightly tugged on it. Steve looked at her, she shrugged "Just want to make sure"

Steve laughed through his blurry eyes "I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry. You saved us all, you shouldn't be sorry"

"I could have been around though" Steve said

Peggy closed her eyes and shook her head "Howard never stopped looking for you, even after we convinced him to stop"

Steve smiled as he pictured Howard. "How...?"

"How was it building S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked, knowing that was what he was going to ask. "Challenging, but worth it"

Steve took a breath to calm himself "Did you ever find Bucky's body?"

Peggy looked at him "No, by the time we were able to search for him, and when we were not being shot at, by then the elements surely did their part"

Steve nodded "Well, I'm here now" he said, taking her hand.

Peggy looked at him, her eyes showing their age. Steve nodded, Peggy frowned "What is it?" she asked

Steve's eyes looked away from her, he felt like crawling within himself as he took a breath. "I have been given options" he said after a long silence.

Peggy frowned "Options?"

"Yeah" Steve said with a nod. "I can either live a normal life, go back to the Army, or join S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Not bad options" Peggy said

Steve smiled slightly, still not looking at her "Peggy, I don't know what to do"

"You always knew what you wanted to do" Peggy said

"I know, but I know I don't want to go back to the Army"

"Then don't" she said bluntly.

Steve chuckled slightly, he missed her personality so much. he finally looked at her "I always wanted to have a family" he said

Peggy nodded "I know"

Steve glanced to the left and he saw a picture of Peggy and her late husband. He looked back at her. "Sometimes, we aren't given a choice" she said

Steve sighed "Why did I have to survive the crash?"

Peggy frowned "Are you not happy to be alive?" she asked him, shocked.

"Yes, but I would have it in the forties" he said

"Steve" she said softly "We don't choose the time we live"

"I was born before the twenties, I would like to think I should have lived then"

Peggy shrugged "Things have a weird way of playing out"

Steve took a breath, realizing how much she sounded like Jack. "So I was supposed to stay frozen till 2011?" he asked bluntly

"Maybe" Peggy said simply

Steve took a deep breath, Peggy reached her hand up and touched his face. She made him look at her "Steve, do what you think is right, that's all we can ever do"

Steve took a deep breath "I don't sleep well"

"When has that ever stopped you?" she asked "You couldn't sleep during the war either"

Steve looked down and nodded "I don't know if I fit in here"

"You don't have to fit in Steve, all you need to do is be you"

"What if, I can't catch up?"

Peggy scoffed "Why do you always make it so dramatic?!"

Steve chuckled slightly, Peggy sighed "Steve, you can learn things at an alarming rate, you'll catch up"

Steve smiled, Peggy smiled at him. "I still don't understand women" Steve said lightly

Peggy laughed "You understand them, just not everything"

They both laughed lightly, Peggy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She started to cough, and Steve sat up in alarm and saw a glass of water on the stand next to the picture. he grabbed it and he helped Peggy take a drink. Peggy swallowed the cold liquid and she settled down and she looked at him. Steve smiled at her and she frowned, then he saw her eyes fill with tears. "Steve" she breathed through a sob "Is it really you?!"

Steve felt the words hit him hard and he didn't frown, he smiled "of course it is"

Peggy's lips trembled as her eyes poured tears "it's been so long!" she sobbed.

Steve gave her a sad smile "I couldn't leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance" he said encouragingly.

He put his hand on her cheek as she looked at him, she closed her eyes and she grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. Steve could feel his heart breaking, as he comforted her.

 _ **Clint**_

The heat was starting to become unbearable, Clint kind of wished he asked for the keys. He was sitting in the shade of the car as he waited for Steve. Clint looked up at the blue sky, as he took a deep breath. Not the most clean breath of fresh air, they were in D.C. after all. If anything, he could go for a cold beer. Clint looked back at the doors of the nursing home, there was still no movement. It was like time had stopped when Steve went through those doors. He was just waiting for it to start again.

Clint put his head back and it rested against the door of the car, sweat was rolling down his neck and the car door became wet from Clint's hair. He closed his eyes, he took a deep breath to relax. He took a few more deep breaths, the shade was nice, but in another hour it would be gone. He didn't want Steve to rush, but a part of him hoped. Sweat ran down his forehead and went into his eye, eh opened them and frowned as he wiped his face with his shirt. He pulled the shirt away and he saw Steve walking toward him. Clint got to his feet and as Steve got closer, the clearer his face became. His eyes were distant, and he was frowning. He looked like he always did whenever he went on a walk by himself.

Clint met him halfway, He went to speak, but Steve looked at him and he stopped himself. He could tell that Steve didn't want to talk. He saw Steve's features contort and it looked like he was going to cry. Clint nodded and walked next to him toward the car. Steve put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys. he handed them to Clint, which took them without a word. Clint hustled and unlocked the car and got into it. he put the key into the ignition and the car came to life. He quickly turned on the air and blasted it. Steve opened the door and climbed into it. He pulled the door close and grabbed the seat belt and clicked it in place. Clint put his foot on the brakes and put the car in drive. He looked at Steve, Steve's eyes were staring downward, Clint stooped his shoulders, he was starting to make him sad. Steve only said five words the rest of the day: "Take me to the airport".


	11. Chapter 11

The white paper sat still as the pencil ran over it, making lines, then shapes, then quick slashes. The pencil ran back and forth quickly over the paper as the drawing was shaded in numerous areas. Steve breathed slowly a she drew the picture, he had spent the morning working on perfecting the drawing. Steve glanced up and the pencil stopped moving, he looked at the compass that sat next to the laptop. Peggy smiled back at him, he took a deep breath and looked back at the drawing. He moved his hand again and the pencil shaded in the last area.

He was done and he put the pencil aside, he looked at his work, it was a drawing of statue of Liberty, he had drawn it before, but he figured he'd draw it again. He looked back at the compass and felt his heart ache. His eyes shifted away and he closed them. He sat there, silent, the faint sound of the city was coming through his window. He listened to the sounds, how they weren't too different from the forties. He opened his eyes and they looked upon the drawing again. His blue iris's were soon full of tears and he watched as tears fell onto the drawing. He frowned and his throat tightened. He took a forced breath, and his lips trembled. He blinked and tears went down his cheeks. He shook his head and wiped the tears away with his fingers. He leaned back in the chair and sighed an uneasy breath.

He felt the chair press against him and he looked up at the ceiling, the white ceiling hovered above him, nothing but empty space. He swallowed and clenched his jaw. He didn't know why he was being so hard on himself, maybe he just thought he could do more. He could do more, he had the chance to do more, but why wasn't he taking it? It was right there, the chance to serve, which is all he ever wanted to do. Now he was just moping in his apartment. He looked away from the white ceiling and he gazed down at his hands. He rubbed his fingers against his palms and he thought back to Enwine: "Someone always has it worse than you, so don't drown yourself in self-pity"

Steve nodded, he was drowning himself in things that he should already be past, he sent a year getting over: waking up in another time. He had moved on, or at least he thought he had, now it seemed it haunted his footsteps, the weighted thoughts, the questions that could never be answered. Steve looked up and stared at the compass, he reached for it and he saw the memory of it floating away from him in the cold water as he was trapped by ice. He hesitated, then placed his fingers around it. Pulling it close to him, he looked at the picture. Peggy wouldn't want him to do nothing, she wanted him to live his life, he just needed to figure out what he wanted his life to be. He saw the memory of Howard standing next to the experimental floating car. He chuckled at the sight, he saw Bucky putting his arm around him and telling him that they were going somewhere, the future was what he said. Steve took a long breath and put the compass back on the desk. He grabbed the drawing and crumpled it up and tossed it into the waste basket.

He got to his feet, and walked toward the door, glancing at the compass one last time. Steve left the room and went to make himself lunch, he knew what he wanted to do, what he thought was right.

 _ **Clint**_

The business of the Helicarrier was well hidden I the conference room, it was dead quiet as Clint sat in one of the many chairs. He lightly ran his fingers along the edge of the table. he was waiting on Fury, he was to report about Steve. He sighed as he swayed back and forth in the chair. If anyone was just watching him, he would look like a child who was desperately bored, which he was. Clint ran his fingers along the edge of the table one last time, then the door opened, his fingers left the table and his hands went to his thighs and Fury walked in. Clint didn't bother to get up, he knew what the meeting was really for, Fury just has an act of not telling you.

Fury turned a chair out and took a seat, he turned toward Clint, his hands were together, his fingers intertwined. "We'll start on your report Barton" he said simply.

"I have followed Steve Rogers around for the week like you ordered sir"

"Any developments?"

Clint titled his head "I don't know what he plans on doing"

Fury gave a single nod and Clint continued. "I followed, I did not influence anything he has done"

"Where did he go during the week?"

"A bar, the gym, stayed in his apartment" he said, leaving out the trip to D.C. and Peggy.

"Your opinion of him?"

Clint shifted in his chair, he took a breath "He is, interesting"

"Interesting?"

"Yes, he is kind and can hold a conversation, but he seems to be a nervous wreck most of the time. Maybe that's his charm, makes you underestimate him"

Fury nodded "One last question Barton"

"Shoot" Clint said with a wryly smile.

"Is he depressed?"

Clint took a moment to speak, Steve seemed conflicted mostly, but not really depressed, sure he had his moments, but otherwise he was himself. "He thinks a lot" those were the words he could sum up about him. Fury nodded, he took a breath "Now Barton, any new developments in your case?"

Clint put his hands together and took a deep breath, he psyched evaluated himself. "Ready to work, but suffers from trauma induced actions, has trouble fully trusting anyone, kind of a jerk" He said in a light tone.

Fury expected nothing less from his personality, he took a breath "With those results Agent Barton, it is in best interest that you are not cleared for field work"

Clint opened his mouth slightly and nodded, not surprised by the answer. Fury sighed "For health reasons I am going to have to put you on leave"

Clint frowned "Leave?" he asked

Fury nodded "Yes, leave with pay. Go home and recover"

Clint sighed "I guess I shouldn't be surprised"

"We will do all we can for you"

Clint nodded and accepted his fate, he took a deep breath "I just want to get back to work Nick" he said honestly

"I want you to be back to work, but I can't have you getting yourself or your fellow agents killed during an operation because you suddenly have a change in mind on who your enemies are."

Clint nodded "I understand"

Fury nodded "I want two week updates"

Clint nodded as he got to his feet. He went to leave, then stopped. He looked at Fury "What about Nat?"

"She'll be fine, you can still talk to each other, you're not contagious Clint"

Clint smirked and nodded, he walked out of the conference room. Fury took a deep breath, he had some reports to go over, then he would visit Rogers, and find out what he wanted to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve was hoping he wasn't crossing some sort of line by cooking dinner. He was currently washing the dishes from his lunch earlier. Steve scrubbed the plate as the hot water ran over it. His fingers burned slightly from the heat of the water, but it didn't hurt. He glanced up and stared at the blue wall that was the main color of his kitchen. He stared at it for a few seconds before he looked away and continued washing the dishes. He planned on making dinner, he didn't even know if Fury would even accept, it would probably be weird. The more he thought about it, the weirder it seemed, he was cooking dinner for himself and another man coming in just to talk to him. Steve decided that he would still make dinner though and just offer it to Fury, he actually wanted to sit down with the man and talk to him. He didn't just want to give him an answer and then he'd be on his way. He wanted to actually get a read on him, he just wanted to know more about him. He also wanted to talk about the future and what is expected of him. He wanted the basic rundown.

Steve moved on and washed his silverware, he scrubbed the head of the fork as he continued to think, getting lost in his thoughts. Steve had many factors that was pushing him to the decision he was going to make, the talk with Fury would clear up his last few doubts. Steve began to think about what to do after Fury left, maybe he'd draw. Steve noticed that the fork was clean and he set it down to dry. Steve emptied the water in the sink, and he began the preparations to making dinner. Steve didn't want to do anything too special. Just something normal, so he decided to make baked spaghetti. He began the preparations and he decided to focus on cooking and that was it, no wandering thoughts, just complete focus.

Soon Steve had the food in the oven and he was waiting for it to cook, he decided that he would do his daily study of Japanese. He went over to the couch and took a seat. He got comfortable, the food had a bit of time before it was done. Steve didn't use any language studiers, whatever those app things were. He grabbed the book that he had been reading, it was sitting on the coffee table, it was next tot he book that he used for his study of German, just to catch up. He grabbed the book and opened it to his last marked page. He looked at it, the entire book was written in Japanese, his study was reading it. He learned the basics of the language and it's system from the internet, helpful. He began to read, Japanese was challenging for him, at least for a few days, he often had to re-read a chapter, but he didn't mind. How could he, especially when he barely understood it the first time around? Steve finished the page and moved on to the next. He was enveloped in his book when he heard the timer on the oven start to beep, he looked up from the book and marked his spot and closed it. Steve set the book back where it was and jumped up from the couch and made his way tot he oven.

He opened it slightly and looked at the food, it was cooked to perfection. He turned off the oven and stopped the timer and it's annoying yet notifying beep. He grabbed oven mittens and he reached into the oven and pulled the baked spaghetti out and set it on the stove. He grabbed the knife and cut into it, making it easier to get into, then a knock came to the door. Steve stopped and smiled slightly as he knew who it was. He did knock this time.

Steve turned his attention away from the food that was making his mouth water, and went toward the door. He looked through the peep hole, just to confirm who it was, there he was. Fury was standing outside his apartment. Steve unlocked the door and pulled it open. Fury saw Rogers come into view as the door open and the aroma coming from the baked spaghetti filled his nostrils. It smelled delicious, but he didn't show it.

"Fury" Steve said simply

"Rogers"

"Come in" Steve said and waved him forward.

Fury entered the apartment and he looked around, he studied the entire space, he noticed the book on the coffee table that was in Japanese. He saw over the island and on the stove was the source of the mouth watering aroma. Steve closed the door and locked "I was just making myself dinner" Steve said simply walking back toward the kitchen.

Fury slowly made his way toward him, he took in a good breath and sighed slightly. Steve glanced back at him "You want any?" he asked

Fury almost said yes with no hesitation, but he refrained from doing so "It's your dinner"

Steve shrugged "More than enough for me and then some, sure you don't want any?"

Fury frowned slightly "Sure"

Steve smiled and nodded "Okay, you can get it yourself though"

Fury smirked "I can manage"

Steve grabbed two plates out from the cupboard and set them on the counter, next to the stove. He also grabbed a spoon so they didn't have to use the knife. Steve got himself a plateful and moved out of the way, Fury entered the kitchen and he gathered his food. Steve walked over to the dining room, he placed his plate on the table and took a seat. Fury joined him not a minute later. Fury knew why he was here, but the food was on his mind the most. Steve hoped that Fury would actually eat it before they talked about business.

Steve watched as Fury put his fork into the food and put it in his mouth. Fury wasn't going to outwardly say that it was delicious, he just kept eating it. Steve took the fact that he was already into his fifth bite as a indication that he liked it. Steve closed his eyes and spoke softly, he nodded and opened his eyes, he was ready to dig in. Steve chewed and looked at Fury, he wasn't looking at him, but Steve studied him the best he could. He knew Fury wasn't the one to give anything away.

Fury glanced up and he saw Rogers staring at him as he ate. He knew what he was doing. "New recipe?" Fury asked, changing the subject and putting focus on the food and not himself.

Steve nodded "yeah, first time I ever made this"

"Well it is very good" Fury said

Steve smiled "Thank you" he said pleasantly.

Fury put his fork down "Rogers, you cooked dinner because you knew I would be here just in time to eat it"

Steve didn't give anything away, he saw it as a test, Fury was trying to read him just he was trying to read Fury. Steve gave an innocent smirk "Impeccable timing"

Fury frowned for a second, then his face went back to being expressionless "Indeed"

"Look, I just wanted to be a little normal" Steve said

"Normal?" Fury asked

Steve nodded as he placed his fork on his empty plate "Yeah, I had company coming over, so I made food"

Fury sighed "This was supposed to be a business meeting"

"Deciding what I do with myself is business?" Steve asked

Fury saw his face and knew he was in bad territory. He had to read carefully, he didn't want to make him mad. "I came here for an answer"

"And you'll get it, but first, could you act like a normal person and eat the damn food" Steve said with a underlining commanding tone.

Fury squinted his eyes slightly, Steve noticed and smiled. "Okay, don't eat the food. I wanted to have a peaceful evening"

"This isn't peaceful?" Fury asked putting his hands up and referred to the apartment.

Steve didn't frown, or smile. He just stared at Fury. "It's just an apartment, I can have a peaceful evening outside too, or anywhere else I want to have one"

"Rogers, I gave three options, and a week to figure it out. I need an answer"

Steve took a moment to speak, he stared at the table and his eyes stayed away Fury's direction. Fury didn't know why, but the way he looked was making him feel disappointed in himself. "Captain" Fury stated.

Steve finally looked at him, making a wave of relief flow over Fury. "I saw Peggy" Steve bluntly said.

Fury sat back in the chair and took a deep breath. Steve noticed he wasn't saying anything, so he continued. "After speaking to her, I made a decision, but before I made it final, I wanted to see how this turned out. To be honest, I'm not surprised"

Fury glanced at the table "My lack of manners?" Fury asked in a lazy tone.

"No, I don't care how your manners are, I just want to know who I'm going to be working with"

Fury looked at him, Steve nodded "I have decided to join S.H.I.E.L.D., and I know there's going to be some rules, but I have some of my own"

Fury chuckled "Not exactly how that works"

Steve didn't care, eh leaned forward slightly "I want to know what you plan on doing with those Hydra weapons"

"Storage" Fury answered

"To ne used for a later date?" Steve asked

"No, to keep them out of enemy hands"

Steve nodded "I want to be treated like everyone else, no special treatment. And do not go acting like I don't know what you're talking about"

Fury nodded "Good, because I wasn't planning on giving you special treatment"

Steve raised his eye brows slightly "Good"

"Good" Fury said simply.

Steve leaned back in his chair. Fury took a deep breath "Well, I have what I came for"

Steve watched him stand up, Fury looked at his plate "The food is delicious." A small smirk came to Steve's lips. "Next time, you cook" he said lightly

Fury sighed "Not much of a cook myself, takeout usually"

Steve shrugged "Orders?" he asked

Fury nodded "Report to the airport in the morning, there will be a Quinjet there to take you up to the Helicarrier, where you'll be introduced to everyone else"

Steve stood to walk Fury out "See you in the morning then"

Fury nodded as he walked toward the door, Steve pulled it open for him, Fury left and Steve closed the door and re-locked the door. He let out a tired sigh and he looked at the two plates, he grabbed them and walked them to the kitchen, time to wash dishes, again.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

New York may never have gone to sleep, but Steve had to admit he had, had the best night of sleep in a long time. He was lying in his bed, the covers pulled up near his face. He was laying on his side, half of his face was buried into the pillow. His eyes opened, they quickly closed again as he let out a long breath. Steve casted the cover away and sat up, putting his bare feet on the floor. He sighed and leaned back slightly and he stretched his back out. Steve kept his eyes closed as he moaned slightly as he finished stretching his back. He opened his eyes and he saw the alarm clock, he had a little time. He stood up, the last part of the covers leaving him, he was met with the air conditioning of his apartment, he shivered slightly.

Steve made his way to his bathroom, he entered and flicked on the light, eh squinted from the sudden increase of light. His eyes quickly adjusted and he went to the shower and turned it on. He pushed down his boxers and he noticed that half of his hair was sticking up from his pillow. He took a quick breath and climbed into the shower. The water was steaming hot, just the way he liked it. Steve put his head into the path of the water spraying out of the shower head. He exhaled as the hot water ran over him, he took a deep breath and the steam coming from the water made the air thick and stuffy. Steve spent a few minutes just letting the water rush down him, he reached over and grabbed his shampoo, he poured some into his hand and closed the bottle with a quick click and he started to massage the shampoo into his hair.

Steve scrubbed at his hair and cleaned his scalp. He scrubbed his entire head three times then he put his head back under the water and the shampoo flowed out of his hair and went down his face and chest, the smooth foam slightly tickling as it went down his body and to the floor of the shower. Steve wiped the last remaining foam away with his hands, he rubbed his cheeks and noticed that he needed to shave. Steve added that to his list of things to do in the morning. Steve finished the duties of bathing and he turned off the water and pushed the door of the shower open. He stepped out and grabbed the towel hanging to the right, he quickly rubbed his hair and his torso. He wrapped it around his waist when he was mostly dry. Steve walked in front of the sink and went to shave.

He splashed water onto his face and rubbed his cheeks, smooth as can be. He moved on to the next activity and started to brush his teeth. Steve brushed the corers of his mouth and behind his teeth, he went to rinse and he was soon walking out of the bathroom. He entered his room and he unhooked the towel that was around his waist and it fell to the floor. Steve looked at himself in the mirror, he saw that the blast of energy he took to the ribs was mostly healed. Apparently the weapons with energy harness from the Tesseract, took his body longer to heal, which shouldn't be surmising when really if he was normal it would have killed him.

Steve ran his fingers of the now small bruise that used to be a large gash, he felt it hurt a little, he took his fingers away and moved toward his closet. He quickly grabbed clothes and got dressed. He was soon walking through the living area and grabbed his keys. He put on his brown leather coat and walked out of the door, he locked it and he looked down both ends of the long hallway. Steve walked toward the elevator, he pushed the down button and waited for it the doors to open. Steve put his hands in his pockets as he waited, he looked back down the hallway and he didn't see anyone. The doors opened and Steve walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevator doors closed and he felt the sudden odd feeling of the elevator moving, he could even heard the wires moving above him. He was the only one who could anyway.

The elevator came to a halt and he felt it lock in place as the doors opened. Steve walked out of the elevator and he moved toward the door, the main floor always smelled like vanilla. He wasn't complaining though. Steve left the main building and he walked down the steps. He had his Harley parked next to the curb, he climbed onto it. The sun was up and it was a beautiful day. Steve turned on the Harley and it roared to life and purred a she sat there. Steve watched to see if any traffic was coming, when he saw it was clear he pulled back on the accelerator and the Harley roared as he drove forward. He wasn't too far from the airport.

Steve passed five arguing couples, two homeless men, and five kids. Steve counted, he saw everyone around him and he watched every angle, if anything he was over analyzing it, but he couldn't help it. Steve arrived at the airport and he saw the Quinjet that Fury said would be there. Steve pulled up and stopped, he placed his feet down and kept his balance. He saw a woman he had seen before, she was standing next to ramp. It was Agent Hill, her brown hair was up and her blue eyes were piercing, but soft at the same time.

"Captain" she said

Steve turned the Harley off and it silenced. He put the kick stand down and climbed off his Harley. He walked forward, Hill spoke "We'll have someone put your Harley at your new apartment"

Steve didn't act surprised that she knew exactly what he was going to ask, they tended to do that. "New Apartment?"

Hill gave him a small nod "In D.C., that is where the main headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. is"

Steve slightly raised his eyebrows, "Agent Hill right?" he asked

She only gave him a nod, Steve walked up the ramp and she followed. Steve took a seat in one of the many seats on the sides of the Quinjet. Hill walked up to the cockpit "Get us to the Helicarrier" he ordered the pilot.

"Yes, sir"

Steve watched as the ramp ascended and hissed with a hydraulic seal. Steve kept his eyes on Hill as she grabbed the railing above their heads and the Quinjet came to life and slowly lifted of the ground. Steve felt the Quinjet lean tot he right, he adjusted his footing and kept himself steady. The thrusters of the Quinjet whined slightly then blasted forward. The Quinjet gradually made it's nose point up. Steve stayed quiet during the ride, he just studied the compartment, but mostly he just looked at Hill. She glanced at him and turned away and walked back over to the pilot. Steve took a breath and looked at his hands.

The Quinjet went through the thin clouds and flew past the Helicarrier, the pilot adjusted and the Quinjet circled the Helicarrier and came around and slowed down. The thrusters pointed downward and the Quinjet cam to a fast stop and slowly set down on the deck of the Helicarrier. The Quinjet went silent and the ramp unsealed and went down and planted itself firmly on the ground. Steve stood to his feet and he let hill walk out first. He followed and stepped down the ramp. Steve recognized the scene, except Coulson wasn't with him and Agent Romanoff wasn't meeting them.

Steve followed Hill, they were both silent, not because they didn't want to talk, but Steve was focusing on studying everything again. Soon they walked onto the bridge, the table in the far back was where Steve has sat before. He saw all the technicians sitting at their consoles and computer screens. Fury was standing down a long platform and had both his hands on his hips. He turned and saw Hill and Steve was behind her a bit.

He turned and walked toward them "Hill" Fury said simply

Steve got closer and he gave Fury a slight nod, he gave a nod back "Captain"

"Just as impressive as before" Steve said looking around.

Fury smiled slightly "Hill will give you the tour, then you'll report to the conference room, then we'll finish the introductions and get down to business"

"Looking forward to it" Steve said

Fury gave Hill a nod and she turned, Steve took that as follow her. He left the bridge and he walked a little faster and he was next to Hill as they walked down the hallway. Hill looked at him "You look well rested" she said

"Just ready to get to work ma'am" Steve said

"Good, you can't be lazy with this job"

"I can't be lazy period" he said

Hill looked at him, he was sure she thought he was being a smartass. He smiled "I get annoyed when I have nothing to do" he added

Hill looked away and his grin was making her feel like she wasn't at work for a moment. Not to mention his blue eyes were kind and affectionate. He had a boyish charm to him. She kept her eyes off of him and continued "Down tot he left is the mess hall"

Steve nodded "Where is the training room?" he asked

Hill glanced back at him "Further down" she said

Steve nodded, Hill showed him almost every part of the Helicarrier, even the engines. If Steve had to say one thing about Hill, she was thorough. He liked it. They were on their way back to the conference room when Steve decided to say something. "Agent Hill?"

"Yes" she said, not slowing down in pace.

"Agent Barton said that Fury would assign me a partner"

"Yes, if the jobs that you'll be doing requires one"

"You mean that I could be solo all the time"

"If fury wants you to work without a partner yes, but usually everyone has a partner"

"You're the Deputy Director right?" he asked

"Yes, if you have a problem, tell me, I'll tell Fury"

Steve nodded, he just wanted to get the general facts out of the way. He followed Hill down two more hallways and they came upon another hallway with only one door and not like the others that had door upon door lined down them. Hill stopped "This is the conference room, you will get mission briefings and de-briefing here"

Steve gave her a nod "Thank you" he said

Hill gave him a nod and smiled, he glanced at her white teeth "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain"

Steve smiled "I'll do my best"

"I don't doubt it"

Steve watched Hill walk away, he smirked slightly and went through the doors. The Conference room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. A long table was in the center and a large screen was on the wall to the right, Steve noticed that it was empty. He decided that he would take a seat, he looked at all his options and he chose the one that was not too far away from the doors, but close enough that he would have time to react to anything that happened. Steve sat down and he noted that the chairs were very comfortable. He leaned back in his and waited for Fury to arrive. Steve decided to distract himself again, by looking at the large screen o the wall in front of him. He saw the panel with what seemed to be a tone of buttons displayed, they mist be what controls the screen. Steve found it all very interesting and he was looking forward to learning more.

It wasn't too long before Fury arrived, Steve being the respectful person he was, stood as Fury entered. Fury waved him down and he took his seat. Fury slowly walked toward a chair and he took his own seat. Steve was to the right of him. Fury looked at him "Understand the layout of this place?" he asked

Steve nodded with utter confidence "Yes, Agent Hill was thorough"

Fury nodded "Now, Rogers I know that you are new to all this, but I trust that you know what we do and the stakes that are constantly threatened"

"Yes" Steve said

"Barton told you would be assigned a partner"

Steve gave him a nod, and the doors opened. Steve went to stand and he saw her, Agent Romanoff walked in. She was in normal clothes like the first time Steve had met her on the deck of the Helicarrier, except the jacket she wore now was a tan green, she had a black top and dark black jeans. She also had boots that came up to her mid-calf. Her eyes looked at him, she looked at Fury "I didn't know you were busy sir" she said "Should I leave?" she asked.

Fury shook his head "No, Agent Romanoff, have a seat"

Natasha looked at Steve and she noted that he was looking at her, but unlike other guys, he wasn't staring at her breasts or any other part of her, except her eyes. She could have sworn she locked eyes with him. She took a seat and Steve sat down at the same time as her. Steve stayed sitting with perfect posture, Natasha was leaned forward slightly, her hand resting n the table. Fury looked at them both "I was about to call you down here" Fury said

Natasha "I didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's okay, I was just about to tell Captain Rogers who is partner was"

Natasha nodded and looked over at Steve, he seemed shy, maybe even a little nervous. She knew he wasn't though, at least not when he was working, she didn't know how he was when he wasn't fighting. Steve swallowed and he looked at her emerald eyes, making sure not to stare anywhere other than her face. Natasha looked at Fury "Since I'm here, do you have an assignment for me sir?" she asked

Steve watched how she talked, even the slightest movement of her hand seemed to be perfect, like she had rehearsed her every movement before she came in. Her shorter red hair was complimenting her cheeks and her lips. Fury nodded "You're looking at him" Fury said

Natasha frowned and Steve came out of his thoughts and looked at Fury as well. Natasha raised her eyebrows slightly "What?" she asked

Fury looked at them both "Romanoff" he looked at Steve "Rogers", Fury took a moment "You two are partners"

Steve swallowed and he felt his heart almost jump out of his chest and he turned and eh saw Natasha looking at him, their eyes locked and Steve swore he felt a little cold from her stare. She looked back at Fury "Clint is my partner"

"Barton is on leave, Rogers is your new partner. Get comfortable, your first mission is in two weeks" Fury said and got to his feet and walked out of the room. Steve swallowed, he could feel the tension was high, and Natasha looked at him. Steve glanced around the room and he shifted in his chair. He looked at her "Romanoff"

 **Author's Note: Review.**


End file.
